Hard on my heart
by Jamara
Summary: A new monkey arrives in Shuggazoom, and she's not alone. How will she affect the monkey team, and especially Gibson?
1. Chapter 1

A new arrival

Gibson was in his lab. He was busily creating a new chemical substance, one that was highly unstable and could blow up if there was a loud noise. He was just about to stabilize it with another mixture.

When the alarm went off.

It blew up, blackening his face. What was that for? He yelled up at the sky, to no one in particular. Did I deserve that? He sighed, and then went for a rag to clean up the mess and gloves to pick up the glass. He peered out of his lab, to see why the alarm had gone off. Just a mistake! Otto called. Sorry! Gibson huffed, then decided to go for a walk.

As he walked down the street, he heard laughter. He went around the corner to see what was going on. A group of teenagers was standing in an alley in a circle, chucking rocks at something that was apparently the source of their amusement. He saw that it was a monkey, as he went closer. She was bruised and cut from the stones and other crap they were throwing at her. Stop! He yelled, but obviously, they did not understand him. He got out his robovac drills, and stood protectively in front of her. The teens stopped laughing, and walked away, cursing Gibson for spoiling their fun. Are you okay? He asked the monkey. She just stared at him, as if he hadn't said anything. He repeated himself, but she still didn't respond. Sighing, he led her back to the robot. She followed warily.

Who's that? Was the question from everyone on the team. I don't know, he admitted, she won't talk. Antauri went up behind her and clapped his hands, she didn't even flinch. He went and got a frying a pan, then slammed it on the floor just behind her. She didn't do anything. That's it. Antauri said. She's deaf, that's why she won't respond to us. I wonder… he made a few odd hand signals. The girl finally smiled, and made a gesture with her hands. Its sign language, said Gibson. Antauri nodded. She says her name is Snowberry, he said. She also says she is lost and doesn't have a place to stay.

Tell her she can stay with us, said Chiro firmly. It isn't safe out there for a lone monkey, especially not a deaf one. She say's okay, said Antauri, interpreting each signal she made.

That night, at team plan, they discussed their options. She can't fight, Chiro said. It's too dangerous. And she also can't be left alone, she could be easily kidnapped. Gibson, would you give her a health check, just to be sure she doesn't have any other problems? Gibson nodded. He went off, and led Snowberry into the lab. Antauri went too; to interpret anything Snowberry wanted to say. All went well, until Gibson did an internal scan. What the , Gibson cursed. Antauri looked startled. Gibson, what's wrong? He asked. Snowberry should never have been alone, he said. It's a miracle she didn't die, being alone, deaf, and pregnant!  Antauri whipped around, Snowberry was sitting quietly, her head hanging. He patted her gently. At least she's safe now, he said. And she has us around to help her out. She looked up at Gibson, her eyes shining with tears. She seemed to understand that they would help her. Gibson went to his cabinet, and removed a small device. He attached it to the back of her head. She can hear now, he said. Snowberry grinned. Hi, she said slowly. Her voice was lovely. She was a light peach color, with silver eyes. She had odd star markings encircling her wrists. You can stay with us, Gibson said, we will take care of you. He began to show her around.


	2. Chapter 2

A terrible truth and a new baby

After Gibson gave Snowberry a tour of the robot, he took her back into the main room, which was empty. Everyone else was either in bed or doing other activities. He had her sit down on the couch, and then asked her the question he had wanted to ask.

Snowberry, he said quite seriously, who is the father of your baby? She wouldn't meet his eyes; she just kept staring at the floor. I… can't tell you, she said. You would… hate me. I wouldn't hate you, Gibson said. I just need to know. It's easier if you just get it off your chest, but you don't have to tell me until you're ready. He put his arm around her as she started to cry. Then she blurted out suddenly, it's Mandarin. Gibson was stunned; he was so shocked he couldn't even say a word. He… kidnapped me, she said. He wanted me to stay with him. But as soon as I knew I was having this baby, I knew I couldn't. I didn't want any child I had growing up like that. So… I ran away. He doesn't know about the baby, and I never want him to ever find out.

Gibson listened as she talked more about what had happened to her. He couldn't believe the horror she had witnessed. It made him ache inside. She was so young… she didn't deserve that. As he studied her, he realized she couldn't be more than 5 years old. He gritted his teeth, wishing nothing but torture and misery on Mandarin. How can I help her? He thought desperately. He took her hand, trying to sooth her. Then he heard Antauri calling him. I'll be back, he told Snowberry. She nodded. As Gibson was about to leave the room, he saw her stand, then suddenly fall to her knees. He ran back in, and went to her. The rest of the team walked in. What's wrong? Said Nova quickly, bending down beside Snowberry. As they helped her to her feet, they realized she was soaked, and shivering. Her water's broken, cried Nova. Sprx, take the quints out of here! Sprx did so, leading the curious children into their playroom. As they got Snowberry into med bay, Nova said she would stay with Snowberry. Antauri and Otto went with Sprx. They dried her off as best they could. Snowberry was crying as Nova told her to push. It wasn't easy. Her labor lasted almost 5 hours, within which Nova had her hand crushed by Snowberry, who was screeching just about every cuss word ever created. Gibson swore he would kill Mandarin for causing Snowberry so much pain. Finally, Gibson held up a tiny baby, and wrapped it warmly in a blanket. Two! He shouted, its twins! He wrapped another baby in a blanket. He handed the first one to Snowberry, but seemed to be troubled by the second.

Snowberry pulled the blanket off her firstborn's face, and then she smiled. The baby was a soft peach color, with bright blue eyes. Then she looked at Gibson, who had his back to her. Is it alive? She asked, fright in her eyes. Gibson turned and smiled gently. This little one just needs a little help with his breathing, he said. He handed him to Snowberry. But her eyes grew wide as she pulled back the blanket. The little guy was orange, with black eyes. But they did not hold his father's hatred. They were kind-looking, and he smiled at his mom, even with the oxygen mask on his face. She relaxed; he wasn't a mutant like Mandarin. This one's a girl, said Gibson, gesturing to the other. Snowberry cuddled them. What are their names? Asked Nova. I was thinking… maybe Sacha for the little guy, she said. It's Russian for helper and defender of mankind. Nova grinned. It fits, she said. Takara for the girl, she said. It means precious or beloved treasure. Snowberry liked it. Sacha and Takara, she said. She went outside with Sacha, after he could breathe on his own. The new moon had just risen. My Sacha, she said. You are my hope. You give me the hope that perhaps you will rise to be good, and a keeper of peace. You are destined for great deeds, perhaps ones of great importance. See that moon? I hope you can gaze upon it every night, and remember who you are. You are so special… despite who your father is. He peeked up at the sky, then began squealing and trying to crawl out of her arms. She caught him. No little guy, not yet. You're still too tiny to try and be on your own feet. Gibson came outside, holding Takara. He took Sacha, who immediately began snuggling into his fur. Snowberry smiled and reached to take Takara, who was asleep. Daddy… said Sacha before falling asleep. Gibson looked up at Snowberry. He thinks I'm his father. Snowberry smiled. Gibson caught the point and grinned too. Let's let them believe that, he said. I'll be a dad to them. They'll find out when they're old enough. Taking Snowberry's hand, he led her inside.


End file.
